High strength polyethylene multifilaments obtained by so-called “gel spinning method” using ultra-high molecular weight polyethylenes as raw materials are known to have such high strength and high elastic modulus that any of the prior art has never achieved, and such high strength polyethylene multifilaments have already been widely used in various industrial fields (cf. Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: JP-B-60-47922 (1985)
Patent Literature 2: JP-B-64-8732 (1989)
High strength polyethylene multifilaments recently have come into wide use in not only the above fields but also other fields, and are earnestly demanded to have more uniform, higher strength and higher elastic modulus relative to required performance.